NARUTO: REWRITTEN
by LunaSuki
Summary: My version of Naruto. Many lemons and surprises. PLEASE REVIEW!


center NARUTO: REWRITTEN /center 

DISCLAIMER: I don't own naruto. Because if I did things would be done differently. WAY DIFFERENTLY.

b RATING: /b PG-13 because of Language

b NAME OF CHAPTER: /b Shopping trip

b AUTHOR: /b LunaEstrella

b SUMMARY: /b This is my version of Naruto. Thing needed to know- Temari, Gaara, and Kankuro are not related. Sasuke doesn't want to kill Itachi and anyone could be gay. It all depends on how I feel. So I'm warning you now, there may be lemons, even I don't know.

b Luna: /b Okay I am seriously winging it here, so bare with me.

b Some random personsrp- /b Don't worry, it'll be good.

b Luna: /b looks at him Who the fuck are you?

b S.R.P.- /b Stevie, I thought you might have wanted support.

b Luna: /b Get the fuck out of here. Only person who can come here is Naruto. random person leaves and Naruto enters

b Naruto- /b Sorry I'm late. I was just kicking some butt.

b Luna: /b Its okay. Now sit next to me and read my fan fic please.

b Naruto- /b Okay. Comes over and starts reading.

center STORY /center 

As the sun rose, the blonde ninja solled in her bed trying to hide from the light coming through her opened window. She groaned when the light filled her lavender room and rolled out of her bed. She wasn't a morning person so waking up is close to murder for her. She went to the bathroom and showered, coming out in a purple towel that matched her room. As she was changing the phone rang. She walked over and picked up the white phone, on the other end was Sakura.

"Hey, how's it going?" Sakura asked immediately, which ment that some good news for her.

"What is it now, Sakura? Because I swear if its another cute boy who came into the village, I'll whoop your ass," she usually hates Sakura's news. She was her friend but Sakura can be annoying at times.

"No, no. Its not another boy. Its a club. You know that exclusive club, i First Act /i . Well Hinata got neji to hack into the list and put our names on it, everyone. Please come, Temari. Please you have to or we won't have fun. And probably not dance." Sakura continued to beg until Temari gave in.

"Okay, I'll go. Just shut up." Temari adkusted the clothes she had on, panties and a bra. "Damnit, Sakura, I'll call you later. Don't worry, I'll go to the club." she hung up before Sakura could protest.

"Now what the hell will I wear?!" she ran to her closet. Even though she acted tough, calm, and quiet, thats the act she puts up. Temari is actually very confused and lonely. Everyday she trains harder and longer then anyone else in the village, even more then Naruto. No one knows, she lives by herself. Her family is all dead even though she says they live in another village. The truth is they died, but shesince her family was wealthy and had a lot of money she inherited it al. No orphaages took her away, they actually feared her. Temari, when she was younger, would have no emmotion on her face and a glare that looked like she was staring deep inside you. She grew up lonely and thats how she always was. She'ld come home, late at night, after training sweating, bleeding, and crying because she thought she wasn't good enough, but no one was around to hear. To hear her crys as she finally blacked out because of the exhaustment. Temari put an act not to worry anybody. Even when she'ld come with bandages stained with blood on her she would act as if it were nothing and a minor thing.

"Okay, I think I'll wear this today and..." she looked through her enourmous closet for an outfit to wear to the club."This one!"

---------------------------------------------------

A certian pink-haired kunoichi frowned, "what her problem?" Sakura laid back on her huge queen-sized bed. "Why is she always acting like she has a stick up her ass? I mean all I wanted to do was invite her to the club, but no, she wants to hang up on me. I have to talk to Temari about her aditude." Sakura stared at her red and black ceiling. She was tired of pink so she remodeled her room to a red and black theme. She stood and went to her dresser and picked out an outfit Temari gave her. It was exteremely expensive, how could Temari afford it, then give it away? She might at grumpy at times but she sure took care of her friends. She was actually the one who bught Sakura's house for her. she gave it to her for her 19th birthday, when she was looking for a house. The house was so huge, yet Temari said it was nothing. Sakura was in dept to her but Temari says everytime Sakura thanks her, "It was nothing, plus your my friend, I'll always give you things like this." And Its not like she doesn't like all the things she's given, its just weird to her that Temari would give all these expensive, precious things and want nothing in return.

Sakura placed the outfit Temari gave her on the bed, she would wear it tonight so she would be happy. "I don't know what I'ld do without you, Temari," she said then walked down the stairs for breakfast, with all the excitment she didn't eat anything.

---------------------------------------------------

Tenten sat on her couch. Earlier this morning Neji told her about the club, she couldn't wait to go. That was the problem, she couldn't wait to go and she had nothing to do all day. i "Maybe I can go shopping. But with who? Maybe with all the girls." /i she thought. "Yeah! I'ma go call the girls!" she ran to the nearest, in the kitchen, and called all the girls and told them to go to the mall with all the moneythey could get yheir hands on. They agreed to go and now headed for the mall.

---------------------------------------------------

At the mall all the girls were loaded with money and credit cards. They were ready to shop untill broke. Hinata was the first to pick the shop they entered first. Its was their usually plan, each girl would pick a store but to get your spot they pick a number from a hat. This time Hinata was lucky, she picked Forever 21 to go to first. They all beelined to the sales, they may have alot of money but they needed to buy a lot fo sales were important.

"Look at this top!" exclaimed Ino, getting the attention of most of the store. The top was a dark purple bellyshirt, with cuts right between the breast going down and one going across the top. "Isn't it totally perfect for tonight?"

"Totally!" Sakura shouted back. "And quess what?" she announced to the other girls. "Every boy that we know is coming to the club." She watched as jaws dropped. "Yep! So make sure you look sexy!" Then she went back to look for clothes.

"Oh my god!" shouted Ino, everyone looked this time but nothing looked wrong. But something was wrong for Ino, if all the noys were coming then very interesting events were about to happen. "I need...this, this, this, this..." she started grabbing anything that looked good.

---------------------------------------------------

After many stores later, the girls went to Temari's house to change. It was Temari's turn to host the sleepover, so after the club, the girls who weren't with a guy will sleep at her house. "Make youself comfortable, if you want anything just ask. I'll be downstairs in the kitchen. You girls hungry?" all the girls nodded. "Okay then, I'l make some ramen." The other girls laughed.

"Temari, I think you eat more ramen then Naurto!" excalimed Tenten. "I think he would love to be your husband."she giggled. "Oh, Temari!" She said, coping Naruto's voice.

Ino stood and ran over to Tenten, pretending to be Temari. "Yes, honey?" she copied Temari's voice.

"I'm hungry. Make me some ramen!" Tenten looped an arm around Ino's waist. "And while you're at it, make me an outfit just like the hokage so we can play, if you know what I mean."

The room was filled with laughter but Temari stood in the corner, blushing. She had a slight crush on Naruto and Ino and Tenten weren't making it better. What they did was actually one of the things she had day-dreamed about. But she wouldn't let then know, they couldn't, they'ld make fun of her and tell Naruto who was blab it out to everyone in the village. She slipped out of the room, walked down the hallway, went down the stairs and headed straight to the kitchen.

"I can't let them know." She whispered. Looking around, she checked if she was followed. No one was around, she was safe.Taking in a deep breathe, she started cooking ramen, rice, and broccilli with melted cheese.

----------------Temari's Room----------------

Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata were looking through Temari's closet, dressers, and jewlery boxes. They always borrowed Temari's clothes and for some reason with eery artical of clothing borrowed three more take its place. Where did she get all this money, no one knows and wants to ask.

"Oh my god, Hinata, this would so match you." Sakura held up a diamond necklace with an Amethyst gem in the middle. It matched her purple, black, and white outfit so well. She carefully took it out of Sakura's hand and held it around her neck. It did go with it so well. The diamonds matched the white accents on her pants and shirt. The gem matched her shirt and accent on her pants. Her pants were were black with purple and white accents. Hinata thanked Sakura and went to Temari's enormous bed, it was so big it wasn't even named, it was a custom maded bed.

Tenten, Ino, and Sakura had found jewelery that matched themselves. Ino: a complete set, earrings, ring, bracelet, necklace, and and ankel bracelet with blue sapphire gems embedded into it. Tenten: a necklace, a pair of earrings, tounge ring, bellyring, and a pinky ring with topaz in it. Sakura: a bellyring, earrings, necklace, diamond belt, toe ring, ring, bracelet, and an extra ear piercing with ruby spinel in everything.

The group of girls stood in front of Temari's mirror wall. She actually had a whole wall with morrors. They checked their outfits. Ino: a tight no-sleeved, blue shirt with a long V-neck, revealing most of her cleavage. A pair of tight jeans with silver high-heels.

Sakura: a mid-thigh, tight, red dress with some black designs. Also underneath, she wore a pair of black shorts with letters that read, "kiss it," along the butt. She had a pair of two and a half inch heels, black heels and red straps.

Tenten: a bellyshirt, glod with a black trim. A pair of black and gold fingerless gloves that go up to her elbows. She wore black capris with gold accents on the side. And she sported dress sneakers obviously gold and black.

While the other three were looking at themselves, Hinata stared at the chandelier hanging from the cieling. She could see a slight hint of lavender in the crystals, clearly from the room. She thought to herself, i "I'm so glad Neji put our names on the list. I can't wait for Temari to get ready. I want to hear the music blast from the speakers. To see everyone dancing and having a good time." /i she sighed. Hinata felt so comfortable on Temari's bed. Too comfortable, she felt asleep.

---------------Hinata's Dream---------------

The club was full of bodies dancing, drinking, while Hinata stood in the corner watching it all. She wanted to join in the fun.: she wanted to be out there, dancing. Her eyes fell on a familiar figure, Kiba. He was dancing with some random girl. She wants to be that girls, dancing with Kiba. Suddenly, the light focused on Kiba and Hinata: the other girl had dissapeared. Kiba looked at Hinata and smiled; he began walking toward her, his eyes focused on her. Feeling eyes o her, she couldn't move back. Hinata figited under his glare. Kiba held out his hand. "Care to dance?" Hinata nodded and took the offered hand.

Kiba pulled her close to his body. A small blush was across Hinata's face. Then the song in the backround changed, it wasn't a club mix, but a love song. The song was "Your Beautiful" by James blunt. They began to dance looking into each others' eyes. As the song began to end, the words were loud and clear. i Now its time to face the truth, I will never be with you." /i 

She looked up and Kiba was lwaning , he was planning to kiss her butt right before he got to her he stopped. "Hinata..." he said.

"Yes?"

"Hinata..."

"Yes..."

"HINATA!" she bolted up from the bed. "What happened? Who's in trouble?" she ha her hands ready to fight.

"Calm down, Hinata. All I was gonna say was that Temari said to go on ahead and that she'll meet us there." Tenten held out her hand, Hinata was instantly reminded of her dream and blushed. She stood and walked out of the room and headed her way out of the maze called a house.

"Lets go ladies," Tenten chirped as she followed Hinata out.

-------------Temari's Kitchen-------------

Temari sighed, "Finally, hey were looking through everything. They might have found the pictures. Curse him.Why did he have to take those damn pictures. He has ruined my life. No, I can't even calm down. And he's coming to the club. I'm gonna kill him one day," she ate the ramen that she made. "Okay, I need to go now." She stood and began to walk her room. She opened her closet and examined her clothes. Nothing was out of place, well that needed organized.

"Where's that outfit?" she went back to her bed, it was empty of any clothes. "Damnit! Someone took them! Oh well. I can just find someone else to wear." She started to look for a nice outfit for the club, when she stumbled across the pictures that she was hiding. Looking them over she unconciously started to treble and tear. He was gonna be at the club tonight. "I can't let him bring me down." She straightened up and turned around to go to her dresser. While looking through her dresser, she noticed that she only had club clothes in that dresser, and as in club clothes I mean short things and things that people would wear for crazy parties. "I have no time for shopping," she complained. "Damnit! I'm screwed."

Temari grabbed a random outfit outfit, which turned out to be a purple dress that came roughly to her butt. The dress had a low hung collar that came just below her chest and had slits on the side of the dress that was up to the top of her hip. Under the dress she had a black pair of booty shorts with the words, "Fuck me," on them. "Maybe these shorts aren't such a good idea." but she pushed the thought away and let her sandy color hair down and brushed it away."Let's get this party started. I'm gonna be the life of the party." She walked out of her room, down the halls and stairs, and out of the door she began down the street, turning mant heads, especially men's, and got glares from the men's wife, girlfriend, or fiance.

---------------First Act Club---------------

Neji and the otherd walked into the club. No one knew that the list had been hacked. the guys, Neji, Saskue, Naruto, Kiba, Gaara, Kankuro, Rock Lee, and Shino, went immediately to the bar and ordered drinks. While the girls, Tenten, Hinata, Sakura, and Ino, went to the dance floor and started dancing, catching the eyes of many males in the room.

------------------Bar------------------

"This is boring. Where's Temari?" asked Naruto. He was exteremely bored. "You know we never have any fun unless she's here." he complained. "Damnit, Ino! Get over here!"

Ino turned to see Naruto waving her over. She sighed and turned back to the guy she was dancing with. "Sorry, I'll be right back."

The guy looked over her shoulder to see a blonde man waving his dance partner over to him. He gave Ino a look. "What? Is that your boyfriend or something?"

Ino almost laughed her head off. "My boyfriend? No, no, no. He's my...brother. My brother, can't you see it, blonde hair, blue eyes. He's my brother, Naruto." She smiled to play it off because she knew if she said friend he wouldn't believe her.

"Your Brother?..." He tooki a look at Naruto and smiled. "of course, yout brother. You can go just please com dance with me later."

"of course I will." She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and went over to Naruto. "What do you want retard?" she pouted and placed her hands on her hips.

"Where's Tema-" Naruto couldn't get to finish because Ino slapped him across the face hard. "What the fuck was that for?!" he yelled. "All I wanted to do was ask you a question. Damni!" He rubbed his red cheek.

"You want to know where she is?" Ino looked around and smiled when Naruto nodded yes. "Well she's right there." She pointed at the door to a sexy looking blonde at the door loooking for a certain group of friends, "And she's looking for you, Naruto." She brought Naruto up and pushed him into Temari's direction. Naruto shook his head, no, several times but Ino kept pushing him toward Temari. "Go get her, Naruto. She's waiting."

Temari looked over and saw Ino push Naruto toward her and Naruto refusing to go. i "Oh no," /i she thought. i "He doesn't want to talk to me. But what doesn't Ino want him to talk to me about. Damnit! Too many thoughts! Shit!" /i She also cursed out loud silently. She put on a smile and continued to walk over to them when she saw Ino leave and Naruto walk to her with a nervous smile on his face.

"Hey, Temari!" He said Looking at her outfit, he blushed. i "It's short," /i he thought while staring at her outfit. i "So short, so small, so...sexy." /i His blush darkened as the thoughts came into his head.

"Naruto, are you okay?" Temari asked, her hands on her hips, unfortunately for Naruto, he wasn't paying attention to her face, he was looking at her chest. INstantly, he got a nose bleed and fainted, "Oh my god, Naruto! Are you okay?" Temari grabbed NAruto's unconcious body wrapped his arm around her, and brought him over to the bar. She placed naruto on a seat and turned to see Neji, Sasuke, Kiba, Rock Lee, and Gaara. Kankuro and Shino were there but the were ahem kissing each other. "Hi, guys. Um...Can you help me out?" she pointed to Naruto.

The boys laughed. "He fainted?" asked Neji. Temari nodded. "What a retard! When did he faint?"

"Right after I asked him if he was okay, why?" She looked at Naruto and then back to Neji.

"Oh...okay. Now what were you doing when you asked him this?" He tried to keep a straight face. He thought it was hilarioud.

"I had my hands on my hips like this," she demonstrated it. "Then tilted my hips to the side like so." She cocked her hips to the side making her outfit move a bit.

Neji bit his lip not to laugh. "Don't worry, he'll wake up in a few minutes. He just couldn't take your outfit." Temari gave him a confused look. "You have no idea that your outfit just calls out, 'Take me now and take me hard.' "

Temari gasped. "Holy shit! Really?" her eyes widen when Neji nodded. "Damn. I knew it was revealing but I didn't know I looked like that." She took a deep breath and closed her eyes momentarily. When she opened her eyes she smile. "I don't care what my outfit says, they can't have me. I belong to only one person." She paused and let her eyes scan the boys. "And that person is Naruto."

Gaara's, Rock Lee's, and Kiba's jaws dropped. Neji on the other hand just smirked. "I knew it." He grabbed his drink, budwiser, and took a long drink. "I saw the look you give him. Its so obvious. Oh-and here's a tip, Temari, he likes you too. He can't shut up about you. Personally I find it annoying, all it is is, 'Did you see what Temari did,' and, 'Temari is the greatest,' and other shit like that."

Naruto groaned. He was regaining conciousness. "What- What's going on?" He looked at Temari staring down at him. "Hi, Temari!" He stood from the stool.

"We are gonna leave you people alone." Lee stood alnong with Kiba, Neji, Gaara, and Sasuke. He walked to Kankuro and Shino and tapped them on the shoulders, breaking their lip-lock. "Come on, Let's go." Then they took off to the dance floor, leaving Naruto and Temari alone.

Naruto stared at floor, trying to think of a way to tell her. "Um...Temari, can I tell you something?"

"Yeah, I was meaning to tell you something, too." She looked up to face him, she didn't know when she looked down.

"Okay, what is it you want to tell me?" Naruto locked eyes with Temari.

"No, you go first," she insisted.

"Ladies first." Damnit she always hated that stupid line.

"Fine, how 'bout we count to three?" She asked.

"Okay, one.." he started.

"Two.." she joined in.

"Three! I like you!" they said in unison, both with a hot blush.

"Does this make us lovers?" asked Naruto.

"It depends, will you go out with me?" she bit her lip as he thought quickly.

"I would love to." He gave her his traditional Naruto smile. But it faded when he was a sort of worried look on her face. "What's is it?" he asked with deep concern.

"Its nothing bad but..um...If we are going out you'll need to kiss me." Her blush deeped and so did his.

"Okay." he leaned forward and kissed her.

----------------Dance Floor.---------------

Neji searched the dance floor for a certain g. "Where is she?" He asked himself in a low voice. He was unaware of the person that had tiptoed behind him. He only knew when the person's gloved hands slid around his waist in a lovely hug. "Tenten!" He jumped at the sudden touch. "I was looking for you."

Tenten walked around him to be face-to-face with him. "I know, that's why I was hiding. To scare you. Well did I?"

"Did you what?" He questioned.

"Scare you of course." She said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well, yeah, you did," he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Want to do with me?"

Tenten pouted, which made Neji think she was adorable. "You have to ask properly. You know, 'Would you care to dance with me, Madam Tenten?' Not all gansta, 'Want to dance with me?' Its rude you know?"

"I'm sorry," he chuckled a bit. "Let me try again. Would you care to dance with me, Madam Tenten?" He held out his arm.

"I would love to, Sir Neji." She emphasised 'Sir' to make a point. Tenten looped her arm through Neji's as he led the way to the middle of the dance floor. As soon as theyb reached the their destination she removed her arms from his and began dancing. Neji looked on.

"I can't dance." He told her.

She pouted again and grabbed his hip, "Just move them." Tenten began to slowly move his hips and the same speed she was going. "See? Simple right?" She smirked. Neji was blushing and he can't do anything about it.

"Tenten, would you like to join me for a drink?"he said remembering to ask her politely.

"I would love to, thank you." She removed her arms. Neji would never admit, but he missed her touch, it was gently but firm. It was perfect.

"Can I get...what would you like to drink?" Neji looked over to Tenten.

"A pina colada, virgin please." She told the bar tender.

"Certainly, Madam." replied the bar tender.

"Thanks," She turned to neji. "See, even the employees here are nice."

"I see." He turned to the bar tender. "CAn I get a martini, wet." He flashed his fake I.D. quickly. He was 19 like all the boys; the girls were 18. Except for Temari and Kankuro. Temari was 21 and Kankuro was 23.

"So you're an alchoholic?" Tenten asked, an eyebrow quirked upward curiously.

"No. It just taste good." He ushered to a seat, which Tenten gladly sat in. He took a seat next to her.

"Okay, I believe you." The bar tender came with their drinks and placed it next to them. Tenten took a long sip out of hers and Neji drank his in one gulp.

"Refreshing," he sighed. "It's comfortable here. Hey, try a martini." He ordered another drink and handed it to Tenten. "Here, taste it."

Tenten drank it. "Its good. Hey, Neji," he looked up at her, he had her pina colada in his hand.

"Huh?"

"You mean, 'yes.' " She corrected

"Sorry. Yes?"

"You know how we known each other for such a long time?"

"Yes."

"Well, I was thinking...um..if you woud-"

"Tenten,will you go out with me?" He cut her off quickly.

Tenten's face lit up and she wrapped her arms around him. "Yes. I would be happy to go out with you."

He wrapped his arms around her. "Tenten?"

She looked up at him. "Yes?"

Neji leaned in and gave Tenten a heartmelting kiss.

--Out side the Club--

Two figures with long black hair were walking hand in hand to the club. "Hey, do you think this club was a good idea?" one asked.

"Neji invited us. So we have to go, Kin." Haku looked at his girlfriend. "Don't worry. After this we're going to Temari's for a sleep over."

"Fine," Kin gave Haku a quick kiss and continued walking to the club.

They walked to the bouncer and recited their names, just as Neji had planned, they were granted access. "Let's go find everyone." Kin dragged Haku with her as she made her way through the thick crowd.

"This place is packed." He told her. "Are you we'll find them?"

"Yeah, come on." She moved forward. Kin had let go of his hand. "Look its Tenten and Neji!" She gasped. "They're kissing."

Haku sighed behind Kin. "Of course, it was predictable." He followed Kin to them.

"Tenten!" She yelled, breaking the contact.

They both blushed and tried to come up with an explaination for their action but Haku cuts them off with an applause. "I thought you were never gonna hook up. Damnit, next time don't take so long." He huffed and headed toward the bar, taking Neji with him.

"Don't mind Haku." Kin said. "He's asting like a straight up emo since this morning."

Tenten laughed. "Haku? An emo? Impossible."

"No, its not." She retorted. "He was running through the house looking for an outfit to wear tonight. Have you seen Temari?"

Tenten thought for a moment. "She's at the bar." She turned around and pointed at Temari's direction. "Oh- and Naruto is with her. And they're kissing!"

"Hey, guys." Kin called to them. "Stop sucking face." They seperated and blushed.

"Kin, its nice to see ya!" Temari yelled. "Now come over here!" An idea pooped into her head. She called over to all of her friends. "Guys, come to the bar! I'm treating!" immediately all of them came and started ordering. "Guys, one annoucement, after this we're going to my house! I have something planned for us!"

They nodded and and started to talk and get drunk.

------------------------------------------------------------------

b Luna: /b How did you like the chapter, Naruto?

b Naruto- /b Why did I kiss Temari?

b Luna: /b Because you like her!

b Naruto- /b Since when?

b Luna: /b Since I felt like it! And I think you two belong together!

b Naruto- /b Why?

b Luna: /b You'll see in the next chapter!!

!REVIEW!


End file.
